On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Many users upload videos to social networks. Often, these videos are low-quality. This could mean any of the following: that the resolution is poor, the ISO is wrong (hence images are grainy or difficult to see), white balance is incorrect, colors are washed out or poorly balanced, or the video is shaky. For this reason, social networks may perform various video enhancements to a video after the video is uploaded to the social network. Video enhancement algorithms applied by social networks may perform badly on a video with multiple scenes. For example, a stabilizer algorithm may detect a boundary between two segments (“clips”) of the video as an “unstable event” and attempt to stabilize it, when, in fact, the stabilizer should leave the clip boundary alone. Similarly, two scenes may have very different color profiles in a video. In this case, a color correction algorithm may try to even the color balance between scenes, when such an action is not actually appropriate.